


Nada es Para Siempre

by Altair_Strauss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Es una traducción (?), Eventual Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair_Strauss/pseuds/Altair_Strauss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Bolsón tenía una muy pacífica vida hasta que un viejo conocido suyo decidió ponerla de cabeza, y terminó aceptando un trabajo que no es... precisamente su área, y podría terminar costándole más que su acogedor estilo de vida. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser el tutor del prepotente sobrino de un amenazador monarca podría ser una aventura tan grande?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> Bueno, pues esto es una traducción al español de un fanfic que absolutamente adoro llamado [Nothing Gold Can Stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210/chapters/2094253), escrito por [perkynurples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). En verdad es fantástico y hasta me atrevería a decir que es mi libro favorito, así que le pedí a perkynurples permiso a traducirlo y heme aquí.  
> 

Hay veces en las que Bilbo Bolsón desea fervientemente poder vivir en un agujero; tiempos como estos, en los que llueven perros y gatos, la cafetera está averiada, y su auto en el taller, lo que significa que tendrá que regresar a casa en autobús. Aunque primero debe terminar de calificar esta nueva pila de papeles. Hay una razón por la que hoy decidió quedarse en el trabajo un poco más, aunque no la podría recordar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Oh, sí, probablemente está relacionado con el hecho de que empezó a llover en cuanto terminó su última clase.

Golpeando la mesa con su pluma en un ritmo que intenta y no logra ser más rápido que el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia, exhala entrecortadamente y observa los restos de café en su taza, y lucha contra una difícil decisión: terminar su bebida ahora y permanecer sin café por el resto de la tarde, o dejarlo enfriarse, olvidarlo y quejarse de eso más tarde… Sí, la vida sería definitivamente más fácil si viviera en un agujero.

Nada en mal estado, oh no; lo haría el agujero más cómodo de la historia, con numerosas habitaciones, grandes y suaves sillones y, por supuesto, una despensa. Oh, y una chimenea de verdad, con pisos de madera… Se detiene a si mismo justo a tiempo, su pluma estaba empezando a trazar planos arquitectónicos sobre el ensayo de Becky Higgins… Fantástico, otro ensayo acerca de Bajo la Misma Estrella. ¿Cuántos más han sido, seis en este cuatrimestre? Jamás debió haberlo incluido en la lista. _O mejor aún, jamás debiste haber pensado en dar clases de literatura,_ una pequeña y regañona voz le dice, pero él la ignora fervientemente y se acomoda los anteojos, recargándose en su asiento y sumergiéndose en otro escrito acerca de cómo John Green cambió su vida.

Parece ser que al menos algunas cosas van a su favor, ya que pronto es interrumpido por el teléfono. Extrañamente, es la recepcionista del edificio principal.

“… ¿Sí?”

“¿Profesor Bolsón? Tiene una visita.”

“… ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?”

“… No quiere decirme,” le contesta… ¿Janine? demasiado nerviosa para su agrado, “Dice que es un amigo. Y que es importante.”

“¿Te parece peligroso?”

“No, pues… es viejo. Muy viejo,” la recepcionista le contesta de forma conspiradora, “muy alto. Y usa un sombrero.”

“Un sombrero.”

“¡Sí! ¿Puede venir ahora por favor?”

“Estaré ahí en un momento,” le contesta Bilbo, y frunce el ceño hacía el teléfono cuando la recepcionista cuelga.

No puede recordar a ningún viejo amigo suyo que use un sombrero, pero descubrir qué está pasando definitivamente vence a sus actuales preocupaciones. Y además hay una cafetera en la pequeña cocina del edificio principal ¿no?... Está decidido.

 

 

Hay silencio en los pasillos debido a que la vasta mayoría de lecciones ya han acabado, ha pasado más de un año ya, pero Bilbo aún se maravilla por el hecho de que apenas pasan de las cuatro de la tarde y todos los estudiantes se han ido a casa. _Una preparatoria normal_ , se recuerda, _estás en una preparatoria pública normal ahora._ No es de ninguna forma un snob, pero sabe que disfrutaba la atmosfera en su anterior lugar de trabajo mucho más, hasta cierto momento…

“¡Bilbo Bolsón! ¡Bueno, mírate!”

Completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, Bilbo llegó al vestíbulo del edificio principal casi sin notarlo, y el hombre esperando en la recepción se levanta del sofá de piel ahí y va hacía él, alargando la mano.

“… Sí, ¿puedo ayudarle?” le dice Bilbo, lanzando una mirada a la recepcionista, que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

“Eso está por verse,” el hombre sonríe, y cuando se quita el sombrero, finalmente lo reconoce.

“… ¿Gandalf? ¿En verdad eres tú?”

… Y al parecer sí lo es, claro que lo es. Ríe con entusiasmo y envuelve la mano de Bilbo con sus dos manos y, pues, ha pasado tanto tiempo que Bilbo apenas puede creerlo. Los recuerdos del Internado Bree llenan su mente de inmediato, los buenos tiempos en que Gandalf (¿Debería, por respeto, llamarlo Profesor Grey? Descarta eso rápidamente) aún era Director.

“¿Qué rayos haces aquí?” le pregunta, genuinamente sorprendido, y Gandalf simplemente ríe un poco más.

“¡Debería preguntarte lo mismo! ¿Es este pequeño infierno la única escuela que te aceptó? Oh, sin ánimos de ofender, señorita” saluda con la mano a la recepcionista, que está increíblemente boquiabierta.

“De hecho, sí,” Bilbo murmura, y Gandalf lo ve con el ceño fruncido, pero sólo consigue aguantar la risa por un instante, y Bilbo sonríe.

“¿Me contarás que estás haciendo aquí si te preparo una taza de café?” le ofrece.

“… Supongo que esta… bella, cómoda y pequeña institución no tiene su propia cafetería” Gandalf se pregunta en voz alta, y Bilbo ríe antes de poder detenerse.

“No, me temo que no tiene,” dice Bilbo, “ven conmigo.”

 

 

Con la cafetera zumbando alegremente en la afortunadamente vacía cocina cerca de los laboratorios de química, Bilbo y Gandalf se sientan en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Bilbo se da cuenta de que la lluvia no parece tan horrible ahora, y siente crecer la emoción de ver a su antiguo jefe y mentor otra vez.

“Sabes,” comenta Gandalf, buscando algo en su elegante maletín de mano, “el que te hayan despedido por ser... ¿Muy rebelde?... no significa que deberías detenerte.

Bilbo frunce el ceño.

“Si estás diciendo que acepté este trabajo porque quise…”

“No, no, para nada. Sé que Saruman se encargó de arruinar todas tus oportunidades laborales posibles con bastante esmero.”

Gandalf lo dice de una forma tan casual, después de todo así es él, y Bilbo está agradablemente sorprendido de que no siente ninguna amargura hacia el asunto, el conocimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al hacer lo que hizo en sus últimos días en Bree siempre fue suficiente. De cierto modo, justo después de que Gandalf renunció y Saruman llegó, supo que las cosas solo podrían empeorar. Le apenó mucho tener que dejar a sus estudiantes de Bree, pero ellos eran la única parte disfrutable de todo el desastre, y la lucha personal que hubiera tenido que resistir para poder quedarse con ellos no hubiera valido la pena… Debería escribir esto alguna vez, y leerlo antes de irse a dormir en los días monótonos como este.

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Gandalf?” pregunta, tal vez un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, pero no parece molestar al anciano, simplemente sonríe alegremente, y saca una carpeta de cuero de su maletín.

“Ah, aquí está” dice, sacando una carpeta de papel y deslizándolo en la mesa hacia Bilbo, “dime, ¿qué tanto sabes de Erebor?”

“… ¿El país?” Bilbo balbucea, abriendo la carpeta, pero cerrándola casi de inmediato al notar el hermoso escudo de armas en la portada.

“Sí, el país,” contesta Gandalf, y cuando Bilbo levanta la vista, lo ve observándolo fijamente. Más tarde, Bilbo piensa que debió haber reconocido en ese entonces el peligroso brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

“Oh, pues…” se aclara la garganta, “es una monarquía de la Europa Central, en algún lugar entre Suiza e Italia, creo. Bastante pequeña.”

“Así es,” Gandalf asiente, “es aproximadamente del tamaño de la capital estadounidense, de no ser por las montañas. Es parte de la Unión Europea, pero aún mantiene su moneda tradicional, me parece que es llamada corona. Su PIB está entre los cinco más altos de Europa. Sufrió un memorable golpe de estado hace diez años, pero ha sido uno de los sitios más políticamente estables desde entonces.”

“Fascinante,” comenta Bilbo, levantándose para preparar el café, “pero ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?... Aún lo tomas con dos de azúcar y sin leche, ¿correcto?”

“Correcto. Y te estoy diciendo todo esto porque puede que haya una oportunidad de trabajo para ti allá.”

Bilbo ríe, no puede evitarlo.

“¿En _Erebor_? Gandalf, sabes que me encantan las nuevas experiencias, pero no estoy seguro que abandonar toda mi vida aquí y cruzar el mundo califique como una.”

“Oh, me alegra ver que sigues teniendo una inclinación a ser dramático,” Gandalf ríe entre dientes, “¿Me permites recordarte que estamos en Inglaterra? Es un vuelo de tres horas. Y aún no te he dicho en qué consiste el trabajo.”

Bilbo suspira profundamente, coloca las tazas de café en la mesa y se sienta, cruzando los brazos.

“Muy bien,” dice indulgentemente, “cuéntame sobre el trabajo.”

“El rey está buscando un tutor personal para su sobrino, el heredero al trono.”

Por unos silenciosos minutos, Bilbo simplemente lo observa.

“Bueno, eso… no es exactamente mi área,” contesta al final.

“Oh, tonterías. Lee el archivo. El muchacho tiene trece años, y tengo entendido que es bastante encantador y…”

“Gandalf…”

“… y la paga es excelente, déjame decírtelo. Pienso que es una muy buena oportunidad para…”

“ _Gandalf.”_

El hombre enmudece, y la pequeña y firme sonrisa en sus labios ahora es un poco odiosa.

“… ¿Por qué yo?” pregunta directamente, “¿Por qué me ofreces esto a mí, entre todas las personas?”

“Simplemente pensé que podrías necesitar algo de… emoción.” Gandalf contesta de forma inocente.

“Tengo bastante emoción, lo creas o no.”

“… En verdad.”

Ese tono es demasiado familiar, y Bilbo se da cuenta de que está frunciendo el ceño cuando se recarga en su asiento y aprieta aún más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Parece ser que no tiene paciencia para el juicio de Gandalf.

“Permíteme decirte que soy bastante feliz aquí,” murmura, mirando por la ventana, porque sabe perfectamente que Gandalf no estará ni de cerca convencido, “la escuela es agradable, así como la ciudad. La… la paga no es exorbitante, pero este trabajo difícilmente hace a alguien rico. Y me gusta. El trabajo. Así que, en conclusión. Me alegra _mucho_ verte otra vez, Gandalf, y la oferta es bastante… generosa, pero me temo que no estoy interesado.”

Cuando por fin se arma de valor y voltea hacia Gandalf, ve que el hombre no está enojado, o entretenido, ni nada parecido o fácil de tratar, no. Simplemente se ve decepcionado y ay, ¿qué hizo Bilbo para merecer esto?

“Bueno, veo que has cambiado, Bilbo Bolsón, y no para bien,” Gandalf le dice llanamente, “recuerdo tiempos en los que no hubieras querido otra cosa que, como has dicho, abandonar tu vida aquí e ir al otro lado del mundo buscando nuevas experiencias.”

Bilbo gime quejumbrosamente, pero al parecer Gandalf aún no ha terminado.

“¡Organizaste un motín estudiantil en una de las mejores diez escuelas del país, por dios!” continúa con un fervor que le da nauseas a Bilbo, “tuviste una librería ilegal en tu oficina, ¿lo recuerdas? Oh sí, sé sobre eso. Saruman fue bastante específico en sus quejas.”

“Sí, y Saruman también fue el que me despidió por eso, y más.”

“¡Y más!”

“Gandalf, _por favor.”_

El anciano levanta una ceja, y Bilbo se da cuenta de que de alguna forma se estiró e inclinó hacia adelante, las manos en el aire para dar énfasis a su oración. Se retracta rápidamente y Gandalf chasquea la lengua.

“Bueno, me alegra ver que aún tienes algo de agallas” le dice, y Bilbo se sonroja, acomodando los hombros de su largo suéter mientras Gandalf le sonríe amablemente, casi tristemente.

“Odiaría ver como todo esto se desperdicia.”

Se estira para agarrar el misterioso archivo y la mirada de Bilbo inmediatamente se lanza hacía él, con un impulso momentáneo de agarrarlo y quedárselo. Ve que la sonrisa de Gandalf se amplía, y hunde en su silla, suspirando profundamente y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

“Al menos déjame invitarte a cenar,” le ofrece Gandalf, y apuntando a la ventana le dice, “tu decisión puede verse influenciada por el hecho de que tengo auto. Odias la lluvia.”

Bilbo resopla.

“… De todas las memorables cosas sobre mí.”

Gandalf sonríe y termina su café, y Bilbo decididamente _no_ observa la punta del suave papel marrón del archivo asomarse tentadoramente de su maletín.

“Sabes,” el hombre dice, levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo, “llueve mucho menos en Erebor, y las temperaturas son definitivamente menos volubles allá que…”

“Detente.”

 

 

Y para sorpresa de Bilbo, se detiene. Tienen una agradable cena en El Dragón Verde, uno de los lugares favoritos de Bilbo, y pasan la tarde poniéndose al corriente con todo lo que ha pasado en los años en que no se han visto. Bilbo se empieza a dar cuenta de la falta de algo extraordinario en su vida cuando Gandalf le cuenta sobre su visita a Perú, su compra de un departamento en Nueva York justo dos semanas antes de enterarse de una nueva excavación en Atenas. Sus antiguos estudiantes (e incluso colegas, Bilbo entre ellos) solían bromear llamándolo Indiana Jones Padre, y en verdad parece que la emoción en su vida nunca acaba. Pero Bilbo no está celoso. Ciertamente está feliz. Desear viajar y conocer el mundo es más como un plan de cinco años. Un plan de diez años. Algo a lo que se dedicará completamente cuando tenga más tiempo, más dinero, una vez instalado en esta posición. Cuando estaba en Bree, él y sus estudiantes iban al extranjero al menos dos veces al año, pero uno no puede tenerlo todo en esta vida, ¿no?

Y está perfectamente feliz con solo asentir a las historias de Gandalf, y se despide de él afectivamente en la puerta de su hogar.

“¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?”

“Me temo que no mucho,” contesta Gandalf, “tengo que volar el viernes.”

“Oh, ¿A dónde?” Bilbo pregunta con educación, revisando el callejón por algún gato callejero tratando de entrar para refugiarse de la lluvia cuando no está viendo.

“Erebor,” dice Gandalf, y cuando Bilbo voltea a verlo, está sonriendo muy inocentemente.

Bilbo odia eso.

“… ¿Enserio?” murmura evasivamente, y luego sonríe nerviosamente, “¿Vas a aceptar ese trabajo?”

“Ciertamente no,” el hombre sonríe, “no, me interesan las montañas. Han descubierto un nuevo yacimiento de Mithril recientemente, y varias pinturas rupestres en ella. ¡Obviamente iré a echar un vistazo!”

“Obviamente…” Bilbo susurra, lleno de sospechas.

Gandalf lo observa, y Bilbo le sostiene la mirada. Bilbo entrecierra los ojos y el otro alza las cejas.

“Yo…” Bilbo empieza a decir.

“Bueno, debería retirarme,” Gandalf lo interrumpe demasiado animado, extendiéndole la mano, “Fue un inmenso placer verte otra vez, Bilbo. Cuídate. ¡Vive un poco!”

“Yo…” Bilbo intenta otra vez, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

Pero la cara de Gandalf está llena de genuina amabilidad, y Bilbo exhala, asiente y estrecha su mano.

“El placer fue mío,” le dice, “Diviértete. Espero que nos veamos otra vez, pronto.”

“¡Ciertamente, ciertamente!”

… Bilbo no puede evitar mirar por encima del hombro cuando entra a su hogar, pero Gandalf ya está entrando a su auto, y Bilbo suspira, y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Está siendo ridículo, por supuesto. Le pidió a Gandalf dejar todo lo del trabajo en el extranjero de lado y eso hizo. La gente hace eso. Es educado. Sí.

 

Encuentra el grueso y lujoso archivo con el plateado y azul escudo de armas entre las carpetas en su mochila unos diez minutos después, y se da cuenta de que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que quiso patear algo con tantas ganas. No le ayuda el haber encontrado una molesta nota rosa con ‘¡ _Vive un poco!’,_ y que Gandalf contesta su ‘¡ _¿Pusiste tu maldito archivo en mis cosas?!’_ con un ‘ _Así es, eso hice.’_ y una carita feliz. Bilbo odia las caritas felices.

 

Aun así lee el archivo. Le es imposible no hacerlo, al estar ahí en su mesa sin hacer nada, mientras ve las noticias nocturnas. Le lanza miradas de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente gime con desdeño y toma sus anteojos.

Inspecciona el escudo de armas primero, es muy hermoso; un águila de color plateado oscuro, en un fondo de un azul intenso, y le recuerda a Bilbo a aquellas oscuras familias reales europeas a las que no prestaba atención en la universidad… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la familia real en Erebor?... Oh, claro, los Durin, le recuerda la primera página que ve, que contiene un pequeño atajo a la historia familiar en una hermosa caligrafía. Lo ojea y se pregunta qué tan difícil puede ser entender una oferta de trabajo que tiene que ser descrita en… todas estas hojas.

“Esto es ridículo,” murmura mientras pasa las paginas, cada una numerada y que llegan hasta la página setenta y dos.

Pero pronto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando: es el contrato. Un contrato de negocios real, y dolorosamente escrito a mano, con setenta y dos páginas, con… sí, con espacio para una firma al final. ¿Qué diablos espera Gandalf que haga con esto? ¿Firmarlo? Un poco estresado, lanza el archivo al otro lado del cuarto y le manda un mensaje de texto a Gandalf diciendo ‘ _No hay ninguna forma en que yo haga esto, lo siento.’_ y se va a dormir sintiéndose inquieto por alguna razón.

 

 

El siguiente día es horrible, no importa que tanto intente convencerse de lo contrario. La mitad de su clase matutina se ha “olvidado” que era la fecha de entrega de sus ensayos, y tienen el descaro de tratar de adjudicarlo a “estar muy ocupados con todo”. Lo que resulta en Bilbo siendo demasiado duro con ellos y yéndose sintiéndose como un villano. Luego una alumna de primer año empieza a vomitar a la mitad de su lección de Shakespeare, y tiene que esperar a la enfermera con ella a pesar de que hay veinte alumnos desatendidos en el aula, y varios de sus colegas pasan y le ofrecen sus condolencias, y observa a la incesante lluvia por la ventana de la enfermería, y al final se pregunta si por todo esto fue que asistió a Oxford.

Jamás creyó en el destino o en señales que le mostraran hacia donde debía ir su vida. Hacer lo que amaba, poder volver. Estar cómodo siendo quien era, encontrar un trabajo que no fuera tan horrible, ir a la cama a una hora razonable. “ _Sé tu propio héroe”_ solía decirle su madre, dios la bendiga. Ella no creía en el aburrimiento, era algo que se producía de no saber que quería uno, eso era lo que solía decirle. “ _Asegúrate de siempre hacer lo que tú quieres hacer”_ le decía siempre que él iba a tomar el té con ella. Era brillante, del tipo que uno encontraría en un libro de autoayuda. Y le encantaba dar; y Bilbo siempre la amó por eso.

Ella fue la primera persona a la que le contó de sus preferencias, con dieciséis años y completamente aterrorizado, y en los meses siguientes a eso ella se dedicó a llenarle la cabeza con muchas frases sobre igualdad y valentía y belleza interna, y él de alguna forma se dejó de sentir como alguien raro, y empezó a sentirse como alguien con algo que decir.

Ella se aseguró de que él mantuviera esa idea y luchara hasta llegar a la cima del campo en que se especializaba, y lo hizo sin esfuerzo alguno, tanto así que Bilbo en verdad se sintió como si fuera su propio héroe todo el tiempo.

Lo último que Belladona vio del éxito de su hijo fue cuando consiguió el trabajo en Bree, casi dos años después de obtener su doctorado… Ella sucumbió al cáncer poco después, y Bilbo amargamente piensa que probablemente eso fue lo mejor, así al menos no vio como él pasó de “un brillante futuro para ese muchacho” a “todo ese potencial desperdiciado, que lástima”. Probablemente estaría mortificada al enterarse de que por poco y no lo contratan en la Preparatoria Westfarthing, por estar “sobre-calificado”.

Y de estar ella aquí ahora, viéndolo deprimido por un nuevo montón de mal escritas tareas, probablemente lo golpearía en la cabeza con un trapo de cocina. Probablemente necesita eso. En verdad lo necesita.

 

 

Llega a casa completamente exhausto, cansado de la lluvia y de las personas, y más que nada, cansado de sí mismo. Casi se olvida de coger la correspondencia, y simplemente la lanza al sofá, y se dispone a preparar la cena. El teléfono suena y le toma un segundo pensar en si quiere contestarlo o no, con los huevos friéndose perfectamente, y gruñe al leer el nombre en la contestadora, y piensa _bueno, mejor hacerlo ahora._

“… Hola, tía Lobelia.”

“¡Bilbo, tesoro! ¿Cómo estás?”

Su voz es chillona como siempre, con un tono completamente indiferente, y Bilbo sabe que si aguanta más de dos minutos de llamada, tendrá un dolor de cabeza.

“Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

“Bueno, te llamo porque… Seguro lo recuerdas.”

Bilbo parpadea y mira por la ventana.

“Estoy seguro de que no, lo siento,” murmura secamente, “¿qué es, entonces?”

“¡La fiesta de cumpleaños!” Lobelia ríe con una intensidad que amenaza con romperle el tímpano a Bilbo, “¡Prímula cumple cuarenta! ¿Tu _otra_ tía? No la has olvidado, ¿o sí?”

Bilbo aleja el teléfono de su oreja mientras Lobelia le obsequia otra de sus risas, las que Bilbo piensa son como uno de los gatos que no deja entrar a su departamento.

“Sí, claro que la recuerdo,” murmura, cuidadosamente operando el sartén con una sola mano, deslizando los huevos a un plato.

“¡Excelente!” Lobelia chilla, “¡este domingo! En verdad esperamos que vengas, no te hemos visto en años. ¡Años!”

“Sí, soy consciente de eso, tía,” le dice, hundiéndose en el sofá y revisando el correo junto a él para matar el tiempo antes de que Lobelia termine.

“¿Te mataría sonar tan siquiera un poco emocionado, tesoro?” le dice, “¡somos familia!”

“Sí, sí, lo siento. Es que mi día no ha sido particularmente brillante, y… seguro entenderás…”

Pero se olvida de lo que iba a decir, pues encuentra un extraño sobre junto a los usuales anuncios y estados de cuenta en el correo. Es largo y blanco, sin ninguna letra o algo que diga que va dirigido a Bilbo. Vagamente registra que Lobelia ha reiniciado su letanía acerca de “valores familiares” y “tiempo de calidad”, y busca entre todo el caos en la mesa un abrecartas. Prestándole un segundo de su atención a Lobelia, se entera de que sus primos pequeños estarían encantados de tocar el piano para él, y él le contesta un indiferente “Sí, sí, adorable”, y deja el teléfono en la mesa. La voz de Lobelia es como el distante zumbido de un insecto molesto, y se dispone a abrir con cuidado el sobre.

Del sobre sale un largo, grueso y lujoso papel doblado, y le toma a Bilbo un segundo, pero luego…

“Oh, tienes que estar bromeando.”

El teléfono se queda callado, y escucha un demandante “… ¡¿Bilbo?!”. Él juguetea con el teléfono en sus manos, de pronto enojado.

“Lo siento, tía Lobelia, pero me temo que tendré que llamarte después. O sabes qué, mejor no. Te veo el domingo. ¿Está bien? Está bien. Adiós.”

Y termina la llamada con un furioso gruñido, y marca un número distinto. Al parecer Gandalf está ocupado con otra llamada, y Bilbo comenta eso con una enojada risa chillona, y escribe un furioso mensaje de texto.

“¡¿Un boleto de avión?!” exclama mientras escribe, “¡¿Enserio?!”

 

 

Simplemente se sienta observándolo por lo que pueden haber sido minutos u horas, recordando que había preparado huevos, y se los traga de un bocado, hasta que, finalmente, el teléfono suena.

“¡Gandalf!” le dice a gritos.

“Hola, mi querido Bilbo.”

“Oh, no me digas ‘Querido’, ¡Me dejaste un maldito boleto de avión en mi buzón!”

“… ¿Eso hice?” Gandalf ríe.

“¡Sí, eso hiciste! ¡Lo estoy viendo en este momento! ¡Un boleto de ida a Erebor, el viernes a las 10am! ¡Ya es martes! Honestamente, ¿qué estabas pensando?”

“… ¿Vas a ir?” le pregunta Gandalf, y Bilbo escucha la maliciosa sonrisa en su voz.

“Voy a… ¿En verdad creíste que empacaría y en dos días tomaría un avión a no-sé-donde por un misterioso trabajo que me ofreciste de la nada?

“Bueno, difícilmente lo llamaría misterioso, y estarías trabajando para la realeza, sabes…”

“¡Pero no lo haré! ¡No trabajaré para la realeza, Gandalf!” Bilbo le grita casi con desesperación, “todo esto es… ¡ridículo! No entiendo porque me escogiste a mí de entre todas las personas, no sé qué has pensado pero en verdad… no soy alguien que abandona todo en un impulso y se va a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

“Ya te dije que es un vuelo corto…”

“Gandalf, _detente._ ¡Te lo ruego, esto ha llegado muy lejos! Debiste haber buscado en otro lado, y en verdad lo siento pero… ¡Ten un buen día!”

Y con eso, termina la llamada y lanza el teléfono, mirando hacia el techo y gruñendo. Después de un buen rato de echar humo por la rabia, logra calmarse, masajeando el puente de su nariz y decide que está muy irritado para ir a la cama aún, así que trata de arreglar un poco todo este desastre con una buena taza de té.

 

 

Es enfurecedor, piensa mientras la tetera hierve y camina de un lado a otro en su pequeña sala, _es injusto._ Gandalf apareciendo de repente, interrumpiendo su pacifica vida. ¿Honestamente, quién se cree que es? Se detiene frente a la ventana, con las manos en su espalda, y observa la incesante lluvia caer en el techo del garaje, y ve a dos gatos callejeros acurrucados juntos en una esquina seca cerca de las escaleras hacia el sótano, y logra concentrarse lo suficiente en aquel solemne paisaje hasta que la tetera silba.

Obviamente no necesita esto, se dice mientras enciende el televisor y se cubre con otra manta para combatir el frío, acercando la taza caliente a su pecho. Obviamente. Es feliz, se ha asentado, no se irá a ningún lado. Tiene ese compromiso familiar el domingo, claro...

“Oh, debes estar bromeando,” gruñe entre dientes.

Las noticias vespertinas están transmitiendo un reportaje acerca de Erebor, acerca de la bolsa de valores o algo así, y él resopla y busca a tientas el control remoto, con el fin de cambiar el canal y buscar algún programa de cocina… Eso dura unos diez segundos, pues sus ojos se fijan en el boleto de avión en la mesa, el archivo debajo de este, y decide que no puede pasar nada malo por… pues, ver la televisión, y le pone atención al reportaje.

“- _y se espera que aumente el valor de la corona durante el siguiente cuatrimestre. Conmigo está Eric Meyers, Presidente de la rama londinense del Banco Real de Erebor. Señor Meyers, en este año pasado se ha visto un sorprendente incremento en la bolsa de valores. Algunos dicen que Erebor no mantendrá la corona como su divisa por mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora eso parece ser la única opción lógica…”_

Bilbo tiene el mínimo interés en la charla financiera, pero afortunadamente va acompañada por un vídeo de lo que parece ser una declaración oficial del Rey, un hombre vestido de forma elegante, hablando frente a una gran audiencia de políticos y periodistas.

“ _El Rey, Thorin II, habló ayer acerca de la necesidad del país de proteger sus valores históricos, la moneda se ha usado desde el siglo XV, siendo una de las…”_

Él es bastante… Real, piensa Bilbo mientras bebe cuidadosamente de su café. Un firme y apuesto rostro, con una barba que solo hace que sus pómulos resalten más, sus penetrantes ojos de un notable color azul y… Bilbo tiene que reírse de lo que está pensando. Obviamente un Rey muy apuesto no es razón suficiente para ir a Erebor. Estira los brazos y bosteza. Sí, se irá a dormir ahora, y lo habrá olvidado todo en la mañana. Oh, cierto, el boleto y el contrato… Dándose cuenta de que no tiene que llegar a trabajar hasta las 11, decide que tratara con todo eso en la mañana, y si sueña con otro lejano país, con montañas y palacios y… realeza moderna, nadie puede culparlo realmente.

 

 

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, jamás será capaz de decir qué exactamente fue lo que lo hizo tomar esa decisión al final. Tal vez estaba perdido desde el momento en que decidió no tirar el boleto de avión y el archivo a la basura y darlo por hecho. Tal vez, y con mayor seguridad, fue la incesante lluvia y la incontable cantidad de charcos con los que logró tropezar en su camino al trabajo. O tal vez fue la culpa de la directora, solicitando su presencia en su oficina y explicándole porque sería conveniente que solo trabajara medio-tiempo el siguiente cuatrimestre, dado que sólo enseña Literatura.

La gota que colmó el vaso pudo haber sido el artículo que leyó la tarde del miércoles, acerca de tres estudiantes de Bree que ganaron un concurso de ensayos y yendo a Francia con su profesor (Bilbo solía ser ese profesor).

Honestamente no lo sabe.

Lo que sí sabe es que la extraña mezcla de miedo, emoción y necio enojo que siente mientras marcha hacia la oficina de la directora el jueves con su renuncia en su demasiado-quieta mano, es algo que no ha sentido desde que hizo lo mismo con un director diferente hace un par de años.

Es el aterrador sentimiento de estar haciendo algo correcto, y saber que no hay marcha atrás. Es tonto, imprudente y horrible. Es liberador. Sabe que nunca volverá a poner un pie en la Preparatoria Westfarthing, y sabe que no logrará ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños el domingo, y sabe que no podrá recoger su auto del taller la siguiente semana, pero no le importa.

Oh, está siendo demasiado egoísta, pero lucha contra cada ataque de pánico que amenaza con abrumarlo aquella tarde, mientras escucha canciones viejas en el pequeño radio de su cocina y empaca todo en las únicas dos maletas que posee. Parece ser que no tiene un buen traje para lo que sea que estén esperando de él. La mayoría de sus corbatas tiene lunares, así como casi todos sus calcetines. No se ha cortado el cabello en semanas, y solo tiene ese par de anteojos grandes, y no hay forma de que pueda llevar todos sus libros… ¿Debería llevar consigo su té favorito? ¿Y los manteles de su madre? Debería llevárselos…

Pasa de la medianoche cuando por fin se deja caer en el sofá, solo para levantarse de un salto para buscar su teléfono y pedir un taxi para la mañana… Listo, ya está. Su destino está literalmente sellado, y siente un ligero temblor en sus manos. Se arrastra a la cama sintiéndose bastante débil, pero no logra conciliar el sueño por horas. Se recuesta sobre su espalda, con la manta hasta el cuello, escuchando a la lluvia que no ha parado por días, y se da cuenta de que probablemente se lamentará de todo esto en un futuro no muy lejano, pero justo ahora y en contra de un mejor juicio, no siente nada más que una pecaminosa emoción.

 

 

La falta de sueño prueba ser un obstáculo cuando mete sus maletas al taxi que ha estado tocando el claxon por los últimos diez minutos, y él se apresura a entrar, temblando de frío y bastante seguro de que ha olvidado al menos una docena de cosas importantes.

“¿Qué?” murmura, sus ojos fijos en su pequeña puerta verde.

“Le pregunte que a dónde” le repite el taxista impacientemente.

“Oh claro, “contesta Bilbo, apretando su cartera con el boleto adentro, “al aeropuerto, por favor.”

 

… Por supuesto que Gandalf lo encuentra justo después de registrarse, viéndose impecable con su abrigo, un sombrero y bufanda que combinan, y su elegante bastón en las manos… Se ve demasiado alegre para el gusto de Bilbo.

“Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien, Bilbo Bolsón,” le dice animadamente, guiándolo hacia su puerta, y Bilbo por poco y le gruñe.

“Ahórratelo. Apenas y dormí veinte minutos, y honestamente no tengo idea de que hago aquí. ¡Tú me manipulaste para venir!”

“No hice nada parecido,” Gandalf sonríe, “vamos, ¡será una aventura!”

“Oh sí, brillante,” Bilbo suspira, su única preocupación siendo si tendrá que esperar antes de hundirse en el cómodo asiento del avión y poder intentar dormir.

Pero el pánico y el enojo consigo mismo por haber tomado decisiones tan precipitadas no han logrado entrar en él del todo, así que simplemente se talla los ojos y se apresura en alcanzar la larga marcha de Gandalf, logrando sonreír torcidamente cuando el hombre le sonríe.

“Te irá bien, ya verás,” le dice Gandalf, “¡Será el mejor momento de tu vida!”

Bilbo suspira profundamente.

“Está bien,” le contesta, “solo prométeme que no lloverá en Erebor.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, por fin después de eones actualizo esta cosa. De corazón pido una disculpa, pero la Universidad me destrozó (?) Prometo actualizarlo con mayor constancia este año :D  
> Recuerden que tanto a [la autora original](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/) como [a mi](http://brawlio0altair.tumblr.com/) nos pueden encontrar en Tumblr.  
> También me pueden encontrar en Twitter como @Papacithorin

**Capítulo 2**

Y está lloviendo en Erebor. El avión aterriza después de un vuelo en el que afortunadamente Bilbo logró dormir un poco, y por un miserable y corto momento cree que nunca despegaron de Inglaterra; el cielo de la misma tonalidad de gris, la lluvia golpeando con intensidad al aeropuerto.

Aun somnoliento, sigue a Gandalf a través de todos los registros, hasta llegar a donde va a recibir su equipaje, entrecerrando los ojos debido a los numerosos señalamientos que pasan, escritos tanto en Inglés como en Khuzdul, el cual es uno de esos idiomas que apenas y ha escuchado por nombre, aunque tal vez no debió; tiene su propia fuente, que parece una mezcla entre ruso y hebreo, y pronto se encuentra muy entretenido con las extrañas letras curvas, tratando de recordar los detalles de ese alfabeto, cuando se da cuenta de que han llegado a la cinta transportadora que pronto les traerá su equipaje.

“Tengo entendido que habrá alguien esperando por ti,” le dice Gandalf, y cuando Bilbo voltea con el ceño fruncido, añade, “para recogerte. Con un cartel con tu nombre y todo eso. Eso creo.”

“Oh,” Bilbo suspira, inesperadamente consciente de la firmeza en su espalda, “sí, claro, por supuesto. Y tú… Asumo que no vendrás conmigo…”

“Me temo que no,” contesta Gandalf riendo, “ya te dije, vengo a ver las…”

“Las montañas, sí, lo recuerdo,” Bilbo le dice mientras agita su mano, “¿algún día me dirás que es lo que está pasando en realidad?”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” le pregunta Gandalf de forma inocente.

Bilbo frunce el ceño aún con más fuerza, y se estira.

“Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando,” le dice, “apareces de la nada con la oferta de trabajo más extraña que he recibido, y… ¿Cómo la conseguiste, por cierto? ¿Conoces a la Familia Real? ¿Y en verdad estás aquí para _ver las montañas?”_

“Mi querido Bilbo,” Gandalf ríe de corazón, “te prometo que no hay nada malo involucrado, y nunca lo habrá. El Rey y yo somos… conocidos, lo hemos sido por un tiempo. Le ofrecí mi ayuda para buscar a la persona correcta para el trabajo, y te escogí a ti.”

“¡Sin mi consentimiento!” Bilbo lloriquea, “¿Qué tal si decidía no venir?”

Pero Gandalf solamente levanta las cejas, y Bilbo suspira con desesperación. Está bastante seguro de que _algo_ está pasando a sus espaldas, pero justo ahora está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse. Además, sus maletas están llegado, seguidas por las de Gandalf, y se empieza a sentir ansioso mientras van camino a la sala de llegadas.

“Vendré a verte antes de irme, Bilbo,” le dice Gandalf antes de que las puertas se abran revelando a las personas esperando.

Bilbo sacude la mano distraídamente, y Gandalf sonríe, apretando su hombro ligeramente.

“Te irá bien,” le dice a Bilbo, “no te hubiera ofrecido esto si no estuviera seguro de que es perfecto para ti.”

Bilbo suspira.

“No puedo decir porqué, pero eso no es precisamente reconfortante,” murmura, y Gandalf simplemente sonríe.

“Buena suerte,” le dice y luego, sin advertencia alguna, se va, la puerta cerrándose antes de que Bilbo pueda agarrar bien la manija de su maleta.

Bien, esto es. Lo que sea que es.

Cuando entra al salón, automáticamente busca la alta figura de Gandalf en la multitud, pero es como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Bilbo traga saliva y se concentra en las varias personas con carteles en las manos, con los nombres de las personas que buscan escritos en ellos. Finalmente encuentra el que dice _Profesor Bolsón_ en las manos de un hombre de baja estatura, vestido en un ridículamente serio uniforme, de un color azul profundo, acompañado de brillantes botones dorados, y de una brillante corbata roja, y un sombrero que le recuerda a Bilbo a aquellos choferes profesionales de grandes y lujosos autos que solo ves en películas… Y eso es lo que probablemente esta persona es.

Aguantando un nervioso suspiro, se acerca a él, y le sorprende ligeramente que el hombre sonría tan amplia y amigablemente cuando se da cuenta de su presencia.

“¿Profesor Bolsón?”, le pregunta, inclinando la cabeza.

“Ah, sí… sí, ese soy yo, supongo, aunque… en realidad no me gusta ser llamado Profesor, dado que no… no soy uno en verdad...” balbucea Bilbo.

El hombre ríe, quitándose el guante luego de haber doblado rápidamente el cartel, y extiende su mano a Bilbo.

“¡Es un placer, de cualquier forma! Mi nombre es Bofur, y soy el chofer de Su Majestad. ¡Bienvenido a Erebor!”

Bilbo estrecha su mano, alegre de recibir un fuerte apretón, y se relaja un poco; el acento del hombre es impecable, y aún está sonriendo. Lleva un bigote cuidadosamente recortado, su cabello es castaño y rizado y sus ojos marrones, centelleando hacía él. Bofur parece uno de esos antiguos juguetes, pulidos y coloridos, y siempre alegres.

“Déjame llevar eso por ti,” le dice mientras toma una de las maletas de Bilbo, y lo guía a través del salón, hasta el estacionamiento. O eso supone Bilbo.

 

 

Afortunadamente ha dejado de llover, y Bilbo nota que el aire es considerablemente más cálido, e infinitamente más fresco, cortesía de las montañas. Picos cubiertos de nieve en el horizonte, imponentes incluso a sus cansados ojos, e inhala profundamente, sintiéndose mejor de inmediato.

“La primavera llega rápidamente,” le dice Bofur, como si leyera su mente, “ha estado lloviendo por las dos últimas semanas, lo que significa que el clima será cálido pronto, ya verás.”

Bilbo ríe nerviosamente al ver el auto al que Bofur lo está llevando, un elegante auto gris, que Bilbo no reconoce. Nunca ha sabido mucho de autos, en realidad, pero definitivamente puede apreciar buena calidad cuando la ve, y este auto resalta como lo haría un tigre entre gatos caseros.

Bofur se rehúsa, educada pero firmemente, a dejar que Bilbo meta sus maletas a la cajuela, y le abre la puerta también. El interior del auto es abrumadoramente lujoso, y el asiento de piel rechina un poco cuando Bilbo se acomoda en el asiento, intentando ocupar tan poco espacio como le es posible.

El auto se mueve como si flotara, lenta y perfectamente silencioso, y Bilbo exhala entrecortadamente.

“¿Tuviste un vuelo agradable?” le pregunta el chofer.

“Estuve dormido casi todo el viaje, así que sí, tan agradable como se pudo, supongo,” le contesta Bilbo seriamente, y Bofur ríe.

Algo acerca de su amable personalidad le parece extremadamente atractivo, y Bilbo se relaja lentamente.

“Llegar al Palacio nos debería tomar unos treinta minutos, dependiendo del tráfico. Puedes dormir, si quieres.”

“No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias,” Bilbo sonríe, y busca en su cartera sus anteojos.

Leer el contrato adecuadamente era algo que planeaba hacer en el avión, pero el cansancio fue demasiado. Es algo que absolutamente debió haber hecho antes de empezar a empacar, pero le preocupa que el pensar en la última semana en gran detalle pueda darle solo una poderosa jaqueca. Ya está aquí, no hay regreso.

Le toma algo de tiempo, pero por fin da con la página que contiene la información básica del trabajo; el lenguaje del documento (bastante arcaico) y la intimidante cantidad de detalladas descripciones de protocolo y etiqueta. No le son desconocidos los modales de la alta sociedad, Bree recibía a algún Duque o Conde de vez en cuando, pero trabajar para la realeza al parecer es más exigente.

‘… _al firmar, el profesor accede a asistir a una clase obligatoria semanal de Etiqueta, y se espera que busque conocer y profundizar sus conocimientos del lenguaje de nuestro país, así como la historia y costumbres, y en su tiempo libre…”_

“Oh, dios santo,” Bilbo se queja.

“¿Todo bien, Profesor?” le pregunta Bofur de inmediato, y Bilbo se sonroja y ajusta sus anteojos.

“Sí, sí, por supuesto,” balbucea, “y podría, tal vez... ¿Podría no llamarme Profesor? No estoy seguro de cómo son los títulos en su sistema educativo, pero en realidad solo soy un maestro de preparatoria ahora. Señor Bolsón debería ser suficiente.”

Bofur le sonríe a través del espejo retrovisor.

“Como desee, pero habrá otros que probablemente lo llamarán así; alguno de mis más elocuentes colegas le explicará que los títulos si trabajan diferente aquí. No me lo tome a mal. No soy… No es parte de mi trabajo explicarle eso.” le dice Bofur, terminando con una risita autocrítica, “Mi Inglés no llega más allá del lenguaje automovilístico.”

“Oh, ¡pero su Inglés es fantástico!” Bilbo sacude la cabeza, “Erebor es de los países con mayor educación respecto a idiomas en la Unión Europea, ¿no?”

Otra sonrisa.

“Así es. Tres idiomas oficiales: Khuzdul, Alemán e Inglés, y la mayoría de los niños aprenden Italiano o Francés, en estos días.”

“Extraordinario.”

“No siempre fue así, el Inglés fue establecido como idioma oficial hace diez años. Aún hay un gran número de personas de mi generación que no lo hablan bien.”

“Hace diez años…” Bilbo reflexiona, el contrato ahora abandonado en su regazo, “¿Después del golpe de estado?”

“La Revolución de Azanulbizar, sí. ¿Sabe sobre ella?”

“Muy poco, me temo,” admite Bilbo, “Ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba… así.”

“Azanulbizar,” repite Bofur lentamente, “era el nombre de la capital antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Alguna gente mayor aún la llama así. Pero supongo que Erebor es más fácil de recordar.”

“Algo, sí,” Bilbo murmura con una sonrisa, y luego agrega tímidamente, “discúlpeme, pero me siento como un completo idiota al haber venido aquí conociendo tan poco de la historia de su país o su lenguaje. Mi título en Literatura se encoge de la vergüenza en una esquina.”

Bofur ríe sinceramente.

“Oh, no se preocupe,” le dice, “o como diríamos aquí, _ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd_.”

“¿Y eso qué significa?” le pregunta Bilbo con curiosidad, intrigado por todas las consonantes fuertes y la extraña fluidez del lenguaje, haciéndose a sí mismo una promesa de investigarlo adecuadamente en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

“No nades en la sangre de tus ancestros,” le contesta Bofur alegremente.

“… Encantador,” dice Bilbo débilmente, y el chofer ríe otra vez.

“Es un dicho antiguo,” explica, “quiere decir que no hay que vivir en el pasado, en lo que sea que hayan hecho tus ancestros, cosas así, ¿sabes?”

“Supongo…” murmura Bilbo, y está a punto de preguntar más cosas, cuando sus ojos miran fuera de la ventana, y la vista lo deja sin aliento.

“Eso,” le dice Bofur con un inconfundible tono de orgullo, “es _Gabil-Dum._ El Gran Salón. Sería como su… ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Casa parlamentaria?”

“Casas del Parlamento,” lo corrige Bilbo, aun mirando por la ventana.

Avanzan lentamente, esperando por la luz verde en una amplia autopista, que le recuerda a Bilbo a los boulevards de Paris; pavimentada con adoquín que probablemente tiene siglos de antigüedad, y bordeadas con limpias banquetas y altos árboles, apenas despertando del invierno. A su izquierda, detrás de una hermosa cerca de metal, y en lo que pronto será un glorioso jardín, yace el Gran Salón, un alto edificio de apariencia renacentista. Mares de gente entra y sale, y un gran número de ventanas están abiertas, dejando entrar el aire fresco.

“Es bonito,” dice Bofur alegremente, “pero espera a ver el Palacio. Ya casi llegamos.”

“Sí, claro,” Bilbo responde débilmente, enderezándose en su asiento.

Los escalofríos nerviosos vuelven, pese al amigable comportamiento de Bofur, y la obvia alegría con la que le habla de los asuntos cotidianos del país. Bilbo está seguro de que pronto todo dejara de sentirse como un sueño. Conociéndose, el pánico lo dominará en el momento más inconveniente, dejándolo con una sensación de inutilidad y desesperación. ¡No sabe _nada_ acerca del país! No conoce ningún dato curioso, y seguramente alguien le preguntará… ¿Qué tal si no lo dejan entrar por su ligeramente arrugada chaqueta? De pronto recuerda que no ha comido nada desde los pastelillos y la pobre excusa de té que le dieron en el avión, y el hambre lo pone muy nervioso…

Sí, confía en que Bilbo Bolsón comenzará a cuestionarse todo _después_ de haber sellado su destino… ¿Podría alcanzar un vuelo vespertino si todo sale mal? Inhala profundamente (y un poco alterado), y cierra los ojos brevemente, recargándose en su asiento, solo para levantarse de golpe y buscar el contrato. _Ni siquiera ha revisado el maldito salario._ Esto es lo más impráctico que se ha comportado en toda su vida, ¿qué estaba pensando? Si fuera un poco más teatral, se cachetearía en este momento, porque todo es bastante increíble…

“Oh, dios mío,” murmura, y afortunadamente el chofer no se ha dado cuenta, así que Bilbo se tapa la boca con las manos para evitar llorar, gritar, reír… Dios sabe qué.

El salario es… exorbitante. _Ridículamente exorbitante._ Bilbo observa los números, parpadeando furiosamente para determinar si no está viendo uno o dos ceros de más.

Después de un breve momento sin aire, Bilbo exhala profundamente, y cierra el archivo de forma muy cautelosa. No le preocupa el dinero, hace apenas tres días estaba feliz con la idea de ser un profesor de secundaria por el resto de su vida. El único gasto excesivo que siempre se ha permitido es en ropa ligeramente excéntrica; suéteres abrigadores y chaquetas, un chaleco o dos, sin mencionar las bufandas y los zapatos, y libros, y eso sería todo. Desarrolló ese sentido de vestir en Bree, y siempre fue demasiado orgulloso como para dejarlo ir, pero nunca ha deseado tener mucho dinero extra… y definitivamente no _tanto_ dinero extra.

Tamborileando sus dedos en sus labios, busca en el contrato la descripción del trabajo.

“… _Un mínimo de cuatro lecciones diarias, en días hábiles, la temática de ellas serán decididas después de conocer al pupilo…”_ lee en voz baja mientras el auto acelera en una calle que evidentemente los aleja del centro de la ciudad, “… _Todo el equipo necesario será proveído o financiado… Su Majestad desea supervisar la creación de un programa coordinando las actividades diarias de ambos, pupilo y profesor…”_

Además de que no ha creado un programa de actividades en años, Bilbo cree que todo es sorpresivamente razonable. Retrocede algunas páginas para ver el perfil del Príncipe. “ _Fili, de la línea real de Durin, el primero de su nombre, hijo de la Princesa Dís, hermano de Kili, y heredero al trono de Erebor”_ dice casi pomposamente el titulo debajo de la foto de un muchacho con una excepcional y rebelde melena rubia. Descontando la casi ridículamente tensa chaqueta y corbata que está usando, hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos, advirtiendo problemas. Y… oh.

“ _Madre, Dís de la línea real de Durin, 1975-2011; Padre, Vili, Duque de Urs-tarâg, 1973-2011”_

Bilbo recuerda muy vagamente un accidente en una mina (¿Un derrumbe?), pero antes de poder preguntarle al chofer sobre eso, el auto deja el camino principal, una vez más hay adoquines debajo de las llantas, y Bilbo ve que cruzan una plaza con estatuas de los que deben ser los Reyes de antaño en el centro, rodeada por altos y hermosos castaños, y al final del camino…

“Bienvenido al _Hurmulkezer,”_ Bofur anuncia, sonriendo a través del espejo retrovisor, “el Palacio Real.”

 

 

Si el edificio que vio en el centro era hermoso, el Palacio no es nada menos que monumental. Se detienen frente a una alta verja de metal con el escudo de armas real izado en el medio. El chofer introduce algún código en un dispositivo escondido en uno de los pilares, y el portón se abre, el pavimento cruje con el avanzar de las llantas.

Bilbo no puede ver el ala principal del enorme edificio desde donde está, pero aun así es abrumador; hay dos alas adicionales situadas en un parque que llega más allá de lo que alcanza a ver. Es sorprendentemente pomposo, en el buen sentido; sus ventanas arqueadas, y los techos altos, una surreal tonalidad azul brillante, decorada con decenas de torretas puntiagudas, un toque de arquitectura gótica, si Bilbo no se equivoca. El camino está delineado por coníferas recortadas, y lo que parece ser un gran reloj de sol, rodeado de pequeños arbustos, y una fuente, de la cual apenas alcanza a ver la punta…

Una repentina ansiedad se apodera de él, y se acomoda en el asiento y se obliga a respirar, y a ver hacia cualquier lado menos el esplendo que lo rodea. Esto es… es absolutamente ridículo, tiene la cabeza en las nubes, y seguramente le recordarán eso en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del auto…

“Y henos aquí” anuncia Bofur, deteniendo el auto demasiado pronto para el gusto de Bilbo.

Antes de que pueda calmarse a sí mismo en cualquier forma, el chofer sale del auto y se apresura a abrirle la puerta, sonriendo mientras lo invita a salir con un gesto del brazo. Bilbo traga saliva, con la garganta muy seca, y sale torpemente, abrazando al pecho su carpeta. Un jadeo tembloroso se le escapa cuando por fin ve el ala principal en todo su esplendor. Hay altos pilares y enormes leones de mármol haciendo guardia en ambos lados de una larga y amplia escalera, y por poco y queda boquiabierto.

El auto se aleja, y Bofur le lanza una sonrisa, y Bilbo se da cuenta de que el chofer es la única persona que conoce en este enorme y aterrador nuevo mundo, y se regaña a si mismo por querer tenerlo a su lado para ofrecerle alguna vaga sensación de seguridad.

Pero otro hombre se le acerca rápidamente, descendiendo de la increíble escalera; es aún más pequeño que Bilbo, y lleva un pequeño frac y una corbata de moño, su cabello es tan blanco como el mármol que los rodea y, para alivio de Bilbo, va sonriendo, aunque con un aire un poco exaltado.

“Profesor Bolsón, imagino,” le dice, y cuando Bilbo lo confirma le estrecha la mano firmemente.

“¡Bienvenido a Erebor!” Mi nombre es Balin y soy el Jefe de Gabinete en el Palacio, así como el asistente personal de Su Majestad.”

Chasquea los dedos y dos jóvenes… ¿Cómo debería llamarlos Bilbo, botones?... aparecen prácticamente de la nada y toman las maletas de Bilbo, yéndose tan rápido como llegaron.

“Su equipaje lo esperará en su dormitorio, el cual le mostraré más tarde,” le explica Balin, “ahora, sígame por favor.”

Lo dirige subiendo la escalera y llevándolo adentro, y Bilbo ha visto muchos salones en su vida, pero ninguno como este. Pero apenas tiene tiempo de maravillarse con el increíblemente alto techo, y el enorme candelabro sobre otras escaleras, porque Balin lo lleva rápidamente de pasillo en pasillo, sus pasos silenciados por una carpeta tan elegante que Bilbo se siente mal por pisarla.

“Le daré un tour por el Palacio luego de haber tratado con todos los asuntos administrativos, y será propiamente acomodado,” le explica Balin, marchando rápidamente, “conocerá a su pupilo, el Príncipe Heredero, luego de la cena. Desafortunadamente, Su Majestad se encuentra muy ocupado hoy, pero le dará la bienvenida personalmente en algún punto, espero… Hemos llegado.”

En los siguientes treinta minutos, Bilbo, hambriento y ligeramente desorientado, se encuentra a si mismo inquieto en su muy lujosa silla en la oficina del Jefe, respondiendo todas las preguntas que le lanza Balin y… ¿De dónde exactamente consiguió el Jefe de Gabinete su curriculum?

Pero curiosamente, en medio de una alarmante y bella decoración, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana detrás de Balin, Bilbo no siente ningún enojo, y su inseguridad lo deja rápidamente. No, se empieza a sentir insana y peligrosamente emocionado, y algo ligero, cortesía de no haber almorzado aún.

“Todo parece estar en orden,” Balin sonríe desde el otro lado del gran y pulido escritorio, “¿tiene alguna pregunta en cuanto a las últimas alteraciones al contrato?”

Bilbo sonríe, y luego parpadea en ligera confusión.

“Eh… ¿Alteraciones?” repite, “No… no me informaron de ninguna.”

Balin entrecierra los ojos.

“Oh,” dice, “ya veo.”

“Es solo que… bueno, todo fue muy de último minuto para mí,” balbucea Bilbo, “el contrato me fue proporcionado pocos días antes de venir, y…”

“Está bien,” el Jefe sonríe, y saca un documento de una de las gavetas de su escritorio, deslizándolo hacia Bilbo, “esto cubre todo. Le daré tiempo para leerlo, si tiene alguna pregunta…”

Y en ese momento, el teléfono suena, y lo contesta con una mueca de disculpa. En lugar de leer el documento en sus manos, Bilbo observa la cara de Balin, con un muy digno entrecejo fruncido, el cual se profundiza conforme más escucha la llamada. Después de unas pocas y cortas oraciones en Khuzdul, Balin se levanta con un suspiro: “Lo siento mucho, pero debo dejarlo por unos minutos. ¿Le importaría esperar por mí aquí? No tardaré, y estaré listo para contestar cualquier pregunta que pueda tener.”

“Oh, por supuesto,” Bilbo asiente educadamente, “no hay ningún problema.”

Sonriendo agradecidamente, Balin toma algunas carpetas de aspecto importante de su escritorio, se pone un par de hermosos lentes con montura de oro, y se va, dejando a Bilbo solo en el silencioso lujo de su oficina. Se acomoda en la silla, poniendo una mueca cuando su estómago gruñe, y tiene un breve concurso de miradas con una pintura de un hombre que debió haber sido un muy importante monarca, montando un caballo y dirigiendo a sus tropas a la batalla.

“… Muy bien,” suspira y se pone sus lentes, disponiéndose a leer el apéndice del contrato, el cual gracias a dios no supera las dos páginas.

Al principio viene un detallado horario de las rutinas diarias de ambos Príncipes, desde el desayuno hasta la hora de dormir, y luego una lista de las labores adicionales de Bilbo, la cual es un poco bastante extensa… Despertar a los Príncipes en días hábiles. Llevar al más joven, Kili, a la escuela, recogerlo en las tardes. Escribir un reporte diario de las actividades de Fili…

“¡¿Cada hora?!” exclama Bilbo.

¿Diseñar un programa para los chicos en al menos un día del fin de semana? Bilbo bufa, y su hambre se le olvida, en cambio siente un creciente calor en sus mejillas, y hojea rápidamente el contrato original.

“¡Ajá!” exclama, “aquí está, ¡fines de semana libres! ‘Tiempo de ocio, movimiento sin restricciones en los terrenos del palacio, permiso para involucrarse en cualquiera y todos los eventos que la Corona realice.’”

Se desanima cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nadie a quién gritarle todo esto, pero aun así… ¡Aun así! ¡Esto es indignante, no firma para esto!... Bueno, pensándolo bien, no ha firmado el contrato aún…

 

 

Escucha voces en el pasillo, una de ellas perteneciente al Jefe de Gabinete, y prepara un muy feroz discurso, prácticamente temblando en su asiento en su bien merecido arrebato de ira, sintiéndose ridiculizado, y está listo para sacarlo todo. Pero Balin no viene, aunque debe estar a solo unos pocos metros de su oficina, enfrascado en una profunda discusión con alguien, y ¿qué tan grosero es eso? Seguramente sabía que Bilbo protestaría, y por eso salió del lugar, para no enfrentarlo al respecto.

“Oh, esto es… Esto es… _Tan…_ ” Bilbo murmura, buscando las palabras adecuadas, tamborileando los dedos en el archivo sobre sus rodillas.

Luego escucha a Balin y a su acompañante reír ligeramente y su paciencia se acaba. Saltando de su asiento, marcha afuera de la oficina, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y entrando al pasillo estridentemente, “¡Disculpe!”

Los dos hombres parados al otro lado del pasillo se voltean de inmediato, y Bilbo titubea momentáneamente debido a que junto a Balin está el Rey en persona. Lo reconoce a pesar de haberlo visto apenas un minuto en televisión, es difícil de olvidar: Muy alto, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro, las manos tras su espalda, sus ojos son aún más penetrantes en persona, y su rosto parece esculpido en piedra mientras observa a Bilbo firmemente, robándole el aliento por un momento.

“Profesor Bolsón, creo haberle pedido que esperara adentro,” Balin dice, “por favor, deme un minuto, volveré pronto.”

“Oh, no creo que le daré un minuto,” Bilbo dice firmemente, aunque su corazón de pronto está latiendo muy rápidamente, y está seguro que está siendo muy grosero y que está rompiendo unos treinta protocolos. Aun así, va hacia ellos, ondeando el miserable apéndice del contrato.

“¡Esto es ridículo!” exclama, “¡Jamás accedí a esto! Jamás hubiera puesto un pie fuera de mi hogar de saber que me querían como… ¡como una niñera glorificada!”

Balin suspira de forma desesperada, levantando su mano y abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero a su lado el Rey ríe suavemente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

“¿Así que este es el maestro?” le pregunta a Balin, aun mirando a Bilbo, y eso solo aviva la furia de Bilbo.

Balin suspira lentamente.

“Así es. Profesor Bilbo Bolsón, Su Majestad. Profesor, permítame presentarle a Su Majestad, el Rey Thorin II.”

El Rey extiende su mano para estrecharla firmemente, y Bilbo pierde un poco de su enojo.

“Bienvenido a Erebor, Profesor” le dice, pero no importa que tan profunda y aterciopelada sea su voz, no desanima a Bilbo.

“Es un placer,” contesta secamente, “o al menos lo era, hasta que me dieron esto.”

“El contrato modificado, me imagino.” El Rey se gira hacia Balin, quien asiente silenciosamente.

“¿Cuál es el problema?” le pregunta el Rey a Bilbo directamente, y si estuviera en un estado mental adecuado, se sentiría un poco intimidado por su enorme altura y la penetrante mirada en sus ojos, pero por ahora, Bilbo está demasiado enojado como para detenerse, aunque alcanza a ver que el Jefe le lanza una mirada suplicante para que se calme un poco. Oh, pero Bilbo se ha calmado un poco toda su vida, y ya ha tenido suficiente.

“¿Por dónde empiezo?” exclama, “¡ha logrado contradecir al contrato original prácticamente en su totalidad! ¡Vine aquí a ser tutor de uno de sus sobrinos, no a ser niñero de los dos! ¡¿No tienen una institutriz o algo por el estilo?!... Discúlpeme, pero hasta ahora lo único claro acerca de este trabajo es que es en este país.”

Bilbo no pudo haber ignorado la desdeñosa mirada que el Rey le lanzó a Balin aún si hubiera querido, pero solo sirvió para hacerle hervir más la sangre. ¿En verdad dejó su hogar por… esto? Dios santo, ¡en verdad renunció a su trabajo perfectamente normal por esto!

“Confío en que ha leído el contrato apropiadamente,” el Rey dice secamente.

“¡Por supuesto!”, o algo así.

“¿Entonces no fue lo suficientemente claro?”

“Lo suficientemente claro… oh, ¡hubo un abuso de claridad!” Bilbo suelta, una parte de él prometiéndose sentirse muy mal por esto en algún punto en el futuro, “sí, estoy seguro que en la Prusia del siglo XVIII encontrarían el lenguaje más que apropiado.”

El Rey frunce el ceño, y Balin mira hacia otro lado discretamente.

“¿Qué está diciendo?” le pregunta amenazadoramente.

“¡Estoy diciendo que tuvo suerte de que haya estudiado Inglés Antiguo, y de que mi tesis haya sido una disección sintáctica de Beowulf, de otra forma creo que no hubiera llegado ni a la mitad”, le contesta Bilbo, ligeramente asombrado de la tenacidad con la que está cavando su propia tumba.

Si después de esto no termina siendo desterrado del justo país de Erebor, lo considerará una enorme sorpresa.

“Dejando el estilo de escritura bíblico de lado,” continua, sin importarle el color del que se están tiñendo sus mejillas, “Creo que lo que más entretenido fue la sección de _Arreglos Funerarios._ Aprecio el sentimiento, pero no vine aquí a morir. ¡O eso espero!”

Detrás del Rey, Balin pellizca el puente de su nariz, y Bilbo se sentiría mal por él si no estuviera tan… _realmente_ enfadado. Aunque sus agallas se aplacan un poco cuando Su Majestad avanza un paso hacia él, porque en verdad es una imponente vista, con sus amplios hombros y afilada nariz, y… ¿una breve sonrisa en los labios?... Por supuesto que no.

“Lamento mucho que mi estilo de escritura no satisfaga sus… gustos profesionales, Profesor,” le dice el Rey, “tal vez yo debería ser su alumno, en lugar de mi sobrino, ¿Qué opina?”

Balin niega con la cabeza solemnemente, y Bilbo abre la boca para ofrecer una respuesta mordaz, pero al parecer su habilidad de hablar lo ha abandonado momentáneamente. El Rey sonríe propiamente esta vez y Bilbo se sonroja, tosiendo, y desvía la mirada. Oh, dios santo.

“Balin, por favor asegúrate de que los chicos estén listos para la cena,” Su Majestad dice claramente, y cuando Bilbo se atreve a mirarlo otra vez, ya no está sonriendo, aunque sus ojos aun presentan cierto brillo entretenido, “Profesor, ¿me permitiría un instante?”

“Su Majestad, le aseguro que eso no será necesario,” intercepta Balin, “Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo arreglar todo con el Señor Bolsón yo mismo, no hay necesidad de gastar más de su tiempo…”

“Y aun así,” el Rey declara secamente, “voy a gastar un poco más. El Señor Bolsón irá a verte en cuanto terminemos. Gracias.”

Y con eso empezó a andar a grandes zancadas, obviamente esperando que Bilbo lo siguiera. Un poco confundido, Bilbo busca algún consejo del Jefe, pero la cara de Balin es inexpresiva, y simplemente suspira.

“Aún necesita firmar el contrato, y recibir un tour por el Palacio,” le dice, “ven cuando… cuando estés listo.”

Con eso, gentilmente anima a Bilbo a seguir, y entra a su oficina. Dándose cuenta de que el Rey lo está esperando al final del pasillo, Bilbo toma su portafolio y se apresura a alcanzarlo, empezando a sentirse algo débil, finalmente dándose cuenta de su comportamiento ridículo.

 

El Rey lo lleva de regreso al Salón Principal, y por otras magníficas escaleras, completamente en silencio, y Bilbo forcejea por mantener su paso sin tropezar, porque no puede evitar admirar la decoración, las numerosas pinturas en los muros, las bellas estatuas en casi cualquier esquina… Pasan mucha gente, y todos ellos, ya sea oficinistas en traje o doncellas en hermosos vestidos, intercambian un educado y silencioso saludo con el Rey, algunos más reservados que otros, pero todos ellos deteniéndose con obvia curiosidad al ver a Bilbo a lado de Su Majestad.

Los pisos más altos del Palacio son mucho más callados, y el Rey disminuye su velocidad en un pasillo con altas ventanas, con vista a un pequeño invernadero. Justo cuando Bilbo logra juntar el valor de hablar con un tono más razonable, el Rey dice: “Dígame, Profesor, ¿Por qué vino aquí? Si no fue para ser… ¿Cómo dijo? ‘Una niñera glorificada’.”

Bilbo se sonroja un poco.

“Bueno, mmm…” empieza, “verá, hace una semana ni siquiera sabía que este puesto existía.”

El Rey lo observa brevemente.

“¿En verdad?”

“En verdad. La oferta llego sorpresivamente, y yo… me disculpo por mi reacción ante los ajustes del contrato, pero como dije, mi decisión de venir aquí habría sido fuertemente influenciada de haber sabido…”

Y de pronto todo es claro.

“Discúlpeme pero, ¿le confió los ajustes del contrato a Gand- al Señor Grey?”

“Tengo entendido que sí.”

“Ya veo,” Bilbo contesta.

Va a tener una muy directa llamada con Gandalf, lo más pronto posible. Girándose hacia el Rey, le dice: “En verdad me disculpo. No me informaron de todas las implicaciones de este puesto. Esto es muy… inesperado para mí, y en verdad creo que usted… Su Majestad tiene mejores cosas que hacer que gastar tiempo conmigo. Creo que puedo regresar a la oficina del jefe sin problemas…”

“Si no quiere el trabajo, mi gente estará más que alegre de encontrarle el primer vuelo de regreso, todos los gastos pagados, por supuesto.”

El Rey habla con una expresión totalmente calmada, un poco _cool_ incluso, y Bilbo abre la boca para responder, pero no puede. De alguna forma, en ese preciso momento, la idea de volver al aeropuerto, a Inglaterra, es demasiado… desagradable. Además… bueno, ya llegó hasta aquí, y aquí está, ya logró insultar severamente a uno de los monarcas europeos literalmente segundos después de conocerlo, y siempre recordará esa experiencia.

“No,” dice con convicción, “no creo que eso será necesario.”

El Rey lo observa con una inexpresiva mirada, casi analizándolo, en silencio por un momento, y Bilbo se siente orgulloso de no haber retrocedido ni un centímetro.

“Muy bien, entonces,” declara por fin el monarca, retomando el paso, con Bilbo trotando a su lado otra vez, “en ese caso, hay algunas cosas que debe saber… La última institutriz de los Príncipes renunció... apenas hace tres semanas, me parece. Desde entonces nos hemos visto obligados a hacer algunos… ajustes. Fili, el Príncipe Heredero, ha estado estudiando en casa este último año. Kili va a una escuela regular en la ciudad.”

“… ¿Por qué el Príncipe Heredero no asiste a una escuela?” Bilbo pregunta, logrando admirar la gran colección de cornamentas en los muros, aunque se siente ligeramente incómodo.

“Eso no es de su incumbencia,” Su Majestad contesta simple y firmemente, y Bilbo arquea las cejas.

“Muy bien… ¿Dijo su _última_ institutriz? ¿Cuántas han tenido exactamente?”

Y con eso, el Rey inhala, pero vacila antes de contestar.

“Entiendo que el puesto no corresponda exactamente con sus habilidades,” dice al fin, suavemente, “pero estoy preparado para discutir un aumento a su salario en caso de que acepte.”

Bilbo se detiene tan abruptamente que el Rey tarda un segundo en darse cuenta, y mira sobre su hombro irritado.

“… ¿Y bien?” demanda.

“Aún no ha contestado mi pregunta anterior,” dice Bilbo simplemente, “¿cuántas institutrices han tenido sus sobrinos a lo largo de los años?”

Su Majestad frunce el ceño.

“Ninguna,” contesta, y Bilbo lo mira confundido, pero luego un fantasma de una indescifrable emoción pasa por el rostro del Rey, y añade, firmemente: “eso fue hasta que sus padres murieron. En los dos años que han pasado desde entonces han tenido… cinco, en total.”

“… Oh,” Bilbo murmura, y está a punto de ofrecer sus condolencias pero el Rey levanta una mano en un gesto firme.

“Simplemente dígame si aceptará el trabajo o no, Profesor.”

Bilbo lo mira, perdido por un momento… ¿Lo hará? Es obviamente distinto a cualquier cosa que pudo haber esperado, y… bueno, tal vez no es tan malo. Mira por la ventana, este pasillo en particular tiene vista a una parte del parque, y la vista es gloriosa, aunque los arboles están casi todos deshojados, apenas empezando a brotar de nuevo. Hay un estanque escondido entre la vegetación, y un caballo con su jinete andando por uno de los senderos, y el atardecer está cerca, llenando la escena de cálidas tonalidades de dorado y naranja…

Para decirlo de forma sencilla, Bilbo está encantado. Se endereza, pone su expresión más profesional, y asiente hacia el Rey, que aún lo sigue mirando con una expresión expectante en los ojos.

“Lo acepto,” declara, y más tarde pensará que lo imaginó, pero el rostro de Su Majestad se ve aliviado por un momento.

Pero luego recupera la compostura y da un paso hacia adelante, estrechando la mano de Bilbo.

“Entonces, bienvenido a bordo,” le dice, “le sugiero que vuelva a la oficina del Jefe, él le dará toda la información necesaria.”

 

El Rey lo deja con una doncella que lo escolta de vuelta a la oficina de Balin, donde lee adecuadamente el contrato, aun sin creerse por completo que ha aceptado el trabajo, y las siguientes horas pasan en un borrón. Balin le da un tour por el Palacio, su estómago vacío y piernas cansadas protestando a la par en contra de ello. Luego Bilbo conoce al ligeramente intimidante Jefe de Seguridad, Dwalin, quien resulta ser el hermano de Balin, y recibe una linda medalla y un sobre con todas las instrucciones y códigos numéricos que tiene que memorizar. Finalmente Balin le muestra su dormitorio, el cual está un piso debajo de las habitaciones de los Príncipes (al parecer ha habido un cambio de planes y no verá a ninguno de los príncipes hoy; lo cual es lo mejor, no está seguro de que podría hacer una buena primera impresión). El departamento tiene una buena posición y puede ver la puesta de sol, una vista realmente impresionante.

Bilbo casi gime de alegría al ver su cama, mucho más amplia de lo que necesitaría jamás, y el sofá cerca de la ventana, y ¿es eso un pequeño balcón? Y, oh dios, un librero, y un muy lujoso escritorio, sus maletas cerca de él, y la puerta de lo que parece ser su propio baño, y un guardarropa…

“¿Esto… esto es mío?” balbucea cuando Balin le ayuda a poner todos sus nuevos documentos en el escritorio y abre el cajón superior, dándole a Bilbo una nueva computadora tipo Tableta.

“Lo es,” el Jefe asiente, “por supuesto, si prefiere usar su propia maquina…”

“No, no, yo… creo que estaré bien,” le dice Bilbo, pensando en su vieja _netbook_ , enterrada al fondo de alguna de sus maletas.

“Muy bien,” le dice Balin, “creo que es todo lo que necesita. Me temo que se ha perdido la cena-“ el estómago de Bilbo gruñe de forma infeliz y resiste el impulso de lloriquear en desesperación “-pero el edificio cruzando el jardín de allá es donde la mayoría del personal reside. El comedor está en el segundo piso, los cocineros deben seguir ahí, y estoy seguro que estarán contentos de alimentarlo.

“Gracias,” suspira Bilbo.

“Y gracias a _usted,”_ le dice Balin sorpresivamente, “Me retiro. Ocho AM mañana, en mi oficina, recuerde.”

“Sí, sí, allí estaré.”

Balin sonríe y asiente, y lo deja solo. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, Bilbo se deja caer en el sofá, mirando al techo y gruñendo de incredulidad y alegría al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza amenaza con estallar ante todo el nuevo conocimiento, y apenas puede creer que hace… ¿Qué, doce horas? Estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento en Inglaterra, y estaba entrando a un taxi, y estaba lloviendo… Su estómago gruñe otra vez, y se levanta, estirando la espalda.

Decidiendo que todo puede esperar, toma su medalla de seguridad, y la tarjeta-llave de su cuarto, y el sobre con todos los códigos para las distintas partes del Palacio, y sale, demasiado emocionado para caminar libremente por los pasillos. De alguna forma logra salir del enorme edificio, aunque termina en el jardín contrario a donde se supone que está el edificio al que quiere ir, pero no le importa realmente; en lugar de eso, respira el frío aire de la tarde, tratando de hacer un mapa mental de a dónde quiere ir (y fallando) y en verdad lo está disfrutando mucho, considerando que todo esto aún podría ser solo un sueño. Pero está seguro que después de una cena decente no querrá despertar.

Parado frente a la entrada del edificio del personal; un edificio muy diferente al palacio, bajo y construido con ladrillos de un color rojo oscuro, con una leve capa de hierba creciéndoles, y busca en los papeles el código correcto que debe introducir para entrar, cuando un sonoro “¡Señor Bolsón!” lo sorprende y casi hace que suelte todo lo que lleva.

Es el chofer Bofur, y le abre la puerta y lo invita a entrar con una sonrisa. El interior es cálido y, más importante, lleno de un delicioso aroma a comida.

“¿Ya está todo arreglado, entonces?” le pregunta Bofur, llevándolo por las escaleras.

“Algo así,” Bilbo le contesta.

“¡Me alegro de escuchar eso! Debes estar hambriento.”

“… Algo así,” repite Bilbo con más atención, y Bofur ríe.

“Yo apenas terminé, no te preocupes, aún queda bastante comida… ¡Y aquí estamos!”

Bofur lo lleva a lo que él esperaba fuera el comedor, pero en realidad es la cocina misma. Los sentidos de Bilbo son atacados todos de una vez, con el aroma de algo delicioso en el horno, el sonido de la radio tocando música fuertemente y los ocupantes de la cocina cantando con ella.

“¡Bombur!” grita Bofur, “¡Oye! ¡ _Takât_!”

Un hombre grande usando un delantal se detiene, y en cuanto posa su mirada en ellos, se apresura a bajar el volumen del radio.

“¡Gracias!” ríe Bofur, “ahora, ¡mira! Déjame presentarte al Señor Bilbo Bolsón. Es el nuevo tutor. Señor Bolsón, este es mi hermano Bombur, y aunque no lo parezca, es el Chef en Jefe de Su Majestad. Y por supuesto, su adorable esposa Mirjam, quien, desafortunadamente, no habla ni una palabra de Inglés, pero lo compensa con sus excelentes albóndigas, te lo aseguro.”

“¡Bienvenido, bienvenido!” Bombur le dice y estrecha su mano con fuerza, y su redonda cara está decorada por una barba roja, igual que su cabello, y con una de las sonrisas más amplias que Bilbo haya visto jamás. Es imposible no sonreír al verlo.

“Un placer conocerlo,” Bilbo le dice educadamente, pero la esposa del Chef ya está estrechándole la mano, hablándole en un rápido y animado Khuzdul; Bilbo no entiende nada pero se siente muy feliz de conocerla.

“… ¡Y un placer conocerla a usted!”

Bofur, que ha estado sonriendo todo el rato, le ofrece a Bilbo un asiento y le dice a su hermano: “¿Podrías darle algo de comer? El pobre no ha comido nada desde que lo recogí, ¿o sí?”

“No, en verdad nada,” Bilbo exhala, y en el lapso de cinco segundos, Mirjam llena dos grandes tazones con arroz y salsa de tomate con albóndigas, y pone uno enfrente de cada uno, jamás deteniendo su continuo flujo de Khuzdul, sonriéndole a Bilbo y animándolo a empezar a comer.

El gemido que se le escapa luego del primer bocado es, por mucho, indigno, y todos ríen.

“Lo siento tanto,” Bilbo murmura con la boca llena, “pero en verdad no he comido nada en unas diez horas, y esto es _absolutamente_ delicioso, señora, yo… ¿Cómo se dice gracias en Khuzdul?”

“Âkmînruk zu,” le contesta Bofur.

Bilbo hace su mejor esfuerzo para repetirlo, y al ver los ojos de Mirjam iluminarse y reír, lo logra, al menos de alguna forma.

“¿Entonces te quedarás?” le pregunta Bombur, su esposa tomando asiento con el enfrente de Bilbo y Bofur.

“Oh, mmm, sí, eso creo,” murmura Bilbo, y Mirjam dice algo que hace reír a Bofur y a Bombur.

“Dice que espera que dures más que los anteriores,” le explica Bombur al ver su expresión confundida.

“Oh, no te preocupes,” Bofur le dice alentadoramente, “tienes más valor que todas las institutrices anteriores combinadas.”

“… ¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?” balbucea Bilbo, “y más importante… ¿Lo necesitaré?”

“Oh, lo necesitarás,” le dice Bombur riendo, pero su hermano lo calla.

“¿Decirle a Su Majestad lo que piensas en tu primer día?” Bofur declara, “básicamente ninguno de tus predecesores pudo hacer que los príncipes les escucharan, ¡mucho menos el Rey!”

Bilbo hace una trompetilla, pero al mismo tiempo agradece su suerte; al parecer ha logrado conocer buenas personas en su primer día, y siente qué tan importante será conocer a alguien a quien no le importa romper el protocolo un poco y reír por ello en los días por venir.

“Bueno, aún no he conocido a los Príncipes,” dice, “no me sorprendería que fueran más difíciles que el Rey.”

“Oh, son difíciles,” ríe Bombur, “pero ¿más difíciles que Su Majestad?”

Bilbo arquea las cejas y busca respuestas con la mirada, pero Bofur solamente sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro.

“No te preocupes,” le asegura, “estoy seguro que te irá bien. Y cuando sientas que quieres asesinar a cualquiera de los tres… ¡No lo hagas! Ven aquí por un trago, o cinco.”

Y Bilbo ríe con ellos, pensando que tal vez debería estar un poco preocupado por esos comentarios sobre la familia real, pero justo ahora su apetito está satisfecho y logró sobrevivir al día más importante que ha tenido en años, y sí alguien le hubiera dicho hace un aquí que estaría aquí ahora, probablemente se hubiera reído.

“Demandaré a la Corona si me vuelo un alcohólico,” murmura, y los hermanos estallan en risas, y mientras Bombur le traduce a su esposa lo que dijo, Bofur sonríe y le dice “Encajas perfectamente aquí.”

 

* * *

**Diccionario**

_Âkmînruk zu / Âkmînruk menu -_ Gracias (informal / formal)

_Gabil-Dum -_ Gran Salón

_Hurmulkezer -_ Honorable Palacio

_Ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd -_ No nades en la sangre de tus ancestros

_Takât -_ Silencio

_Urs-tarâg_ \- Barbas de fuego

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Niko por betearlo :D  
> Si encuentran algún error por favor avisenme para corregirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto a [la autora original](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/) como [a mi](http://brawlio0altair.tumblr.com/) nos pueden encontrar en Tumblr.
> 
> Gracias a Meel y a Niko por ser proof readers/betas y a Sotto por el título.


End file.
